Littekens
by zinne
Summary: De oorlog heeft zijn sporen nagelaten bij Hermelien en bij anderen. Hoe gaan ze er mee om? 7de jaar, gaat verder op boek 7, maar vanaf de exploderende muur, Fred overleeft. “Zoals ik het heb gehoord viel er het afgelopen jaar niet veel te dromen, Daan."
1. I

_Ik heb net fanfictie ontdekt, en doe nu mijn eerste pogingen om zelf te schrijven. Ik heb een hekel aan fouten, typfouten, grammatica of spellingsfouten, dus wijs me gerust aan waar ik fouten heb gemaakt. _

_Disclaimer: Alles hoort toe aan JKR en haar uitgevers._

_Edit: Met dank aan Jade the Orkkiller voor het beta lezen._

* * *

Met een zachte klik viel de deur van de klassenoudsten badkamer achter haar dicht. Ze keek rond in de ruimte, aangenaam verrast dat hier niets te merken was van de chaos die in het kasteel had gewoed. Het bad was nog steeds even luxueus als ze zich herinnerde en Hermelien kon haast niet wachten om enkele van haar favoriete kranen open te draaien. Tot Hermeliens grote opluchting lag de zeemeermin rustig te slapen in haar schilderij en van jammerende Jenny was ook geen spoor te bekennen. Die had het tegenwoordig enorm naar haar zin in haar eigen toiletten, nu er zo veel van de gebruikelijke buiten dienst waren en er veel meer meisjes gebruik maakten van Jenny's toilet, hoe afkerig ze er ook van waren.

Hermelien dacht niet dat er veel klassenoudsten geneigd zouden zijn om zich op de eerste avond van het nieuwe schooljaar te wassen, maar voorzichtigheid was haar tweede natuur geworden, dus besloot ze toch maar een paar extra bezweringen rond de badkamer te leggen.

Nadat het bad gevuld was met haar favoriete bellen, liet ze zich er in zakken en genoot voor het eerst, sinds Merlijn weet hoeveel maanden, van een beetje privacy.

Het was een hectisch jaar geweest en ze kon zich niet meer herinneren wanneer ze nog eens in bad had gezeten, in plaats van vlugge kattenwasjes aan een kom water, of een douche hier of daar, wanneer het uitkwam. Na het huwelijksfeest van Bill en Fleur, toen ze gevlucht waren naar Sirius' huis, durfde ze geen tijd nemen voor lange baden, steeds bang dat er dooddoeners zouden opdagen. Ze was geschokt dat de dooddoeners hen zo snel in het dreuzel café hadden ontdekt en één van haar manieren om er mee om te gaan was toen om altijd paraat te staan om weg te vluchten, al was het naakt. Ze moest enkel haar tasje bij de hand hebben en dat was nu eenmaal een voorzorg die makkelijker te handhaven was vanuit de douche dan vanuit bad.

En op de vlucht zelf, in hun tentje, was er geen andere optie dan de douche. Dat was natuurlijk altijd beter dan in een dreuzel tent, mijmerde ze terwijl ze haar spieren voelde ontspannen in de paarse bubbels en met een zwaai van haar stok warmde ze het water nog een beetje extra op.

Nadat ze uit het landhuis van de familie Malfidus waren ontsnapt en in de Schelp waren aangekomen, was ze fysiek niet in staat om een douche of en bad te nemen. Fleur had haar geholpen met enkele spreuken die Hermelien niet kende en die ze uiteraard snel oppikte, al vond Hermelien dat ze zich toch veel schoner voelde als ze écht was gewassen. Maar het zou toch handig geweest zijn om die spreuken al enkele maanden eerder gekend te hebben, bedacht ze zich lichtjes fronsend.

Het gevecht in het kasteel had een verschrikkelijke ravage achtergelaten en Hermelien had geholpen bij de wederopbouw. Sommige muren leken enkel nog overeind gehouden te worden door het stof dat er aan hing en de Wemels lachten allemaal goedhartig dat als er iemand die muren moest versterken, met het risico onder de muur te eindigen, dat het Hermelien wel moest zijn. Ze had zich in de eindstrijd voor Fred geworpen, toen die dreigde bedolven te worden onder een muur en met een jammer genoeg een beetje een zwakke protego spreuk, had ze de muur net genoeg kunnen weerhouden van haar en Fred. Dat had haar wel een zwaar gewond been opgeleverd en achteraf gezien, had ze er ook haar laatste kans op een toekomst met Ron mee verspeeld.

Ze zuchtte terwijl ze haar haar begon te wassen. Onder haar vingers voelde ze stof van dagen loskomen van haar hoofdhuid, ze spoelde en deed een tweede royale hoeveelheid shampoo in haar haar, verzonken in haar mijmeringen.

Harry had Voldemort uiteindelijk verslagen, al waren Hermeliens herinneringen er aan nogal wazig. Ze was samen met Fred en de andere gewonden naar Sint Holisto's Hopsitaal afgevoerd, al werd Hermelien dezelfde avond naar het Nest gestuurd en moest Fred nog enkele dagen blijven.

In het Nest was het een constant komen en gaan van leden van de orde, schoolkameraden, medewerkers van het ministerie en één enkele drammerige reporter. Net buiten de afsluiting stonden elke dag drommen fans voor de-Jongen-die-Overwon en de andere 'helden'. Hermelien lachte schamper in zichzelf. De Ochtendprofeet had zelfs een dagelijkse column gewijd aan 'Onze Dappere Strijders en hun Dagelijkse Belevenissen bij de Heropbouw van de Toverwereld'. In al die drukte had Hermelien amper tijd om te slapen, laat staan om een bad te nemen. Fleur's bezweringen waren haar handig van pas gekomen toen, niet in het minst om dat haar been toch niet zo snel genas als Hermelien het zelf had gewild.

In die dagen was Ron met haar komen spreken en al had hij zijn best gedaan om haar niet te kwetsen, toch voelde ze zich wat afgewezen. Ze begreep echt niet van waar hij het belachelijke idee haalde dat zij gevoelens had voor Fred, laat staan Fred voor haar. Maar Ron had voet bij stuk gehouden: "Ik was fout toen ik je vroeg om te kiezen tussen Harry en mij, dat weet ik nu wel, maar toen je voor Harry koos heb je mij zonder aarzelen opzij gezet en-." "RON!" had ze uitgeschreeuwd, "Dat is zo oneerlijk van jou! Ik koos voor Harry en daarmee koos ik ervoor de hele tovergemeenschap te helpen, het was geen tijd om persoonlijke belangen voor te laten gaan en dat had jouw keuze ook moeten zijn. Je wist dat Harry ons nodig had en jij moest zo nodig egoïstisch zijn en liep weg, JIJ verliet ONS!" Zo kon ze nog uren doorgegaan zijn, als Ron haar niet zo zielig zou aangekeken hebben. Hij was naar Ginny's kamer gekomen om met haar te praten en Hermelien had in de verste verte niet zien aankomen dat hij net daarover zou willen praten. Ze had eerder gedacht dat hij kwam om wat te kussen en aan Ginny's gezicht te zien, toen hij haar de kamer uitstuurde, leek zij hetzelfde idee te hebben. Ze was waarschijnlijk recht naar Ron's kamer gelopen om net datgene te doen met Harry, wat Hermelien met Ron had willen doen. Maar na die eerste zin was de woede opgevlamd en ze had zelf niet beseft hoe erg zijn gedrag toen haar eigenlijk nu nog steeds dwars zat. Zelfs nu, terwijl ze hier in bad zat, bedacht ze dat het echt geen gedrag was voor een griffoendor. En dat terwijl ze Ron met zijn snel ontvlammende temperament en moed altijd had beschouwd als een griffoendor bij uitstek. Maar Ron keek haar aan en zei enkel: "En toen jij voor Fred sprong? Koos je dan voor de tovergemeenschap, of voor je persoonlijke belangen? Ik ben je dankbaar dat je mijn broer gered hebt, echt waar, maar ik denk dat je voor Fred je hogere idealen wel opofferde en blijkbaar was ik die moeite niet waard. Jij had toen kunnen sterven, samen met Fred, en dan hadden wij, Harry en ik en de rest van de orde verder moeten strijden in dat gevecht zonder jou. Harry zou zich in de schuld en het zelfmedelijden gewenteld hebben, jouw dood volledig op zijn schouders genomen hebben en Voldemort zou gewonnen hebben. Je hebt zelf gezien hoeveel moeite het hem kostte om verder te vechten, toen hij besefte dat iedereen stierf voor HEM... Kasper Krauwel, Tops, Remus... Jouw dood zou hem te veel zijn geweest en toch heb je zonder aarzelen je leven gewaagd voor één persoon." Ze was toen sprakeloos geweest en na een minuten lange stilte tussen hun tweeën begon ze te stamelen: "Jij..., jij Ron, jij bent altijd alles... de enige, geweest voor mij en...". "Neen, Fred was het meer waard voor jou, anders was je niet voor hem gesprongen. En tegen Fred kan ik niet op."

Ze zuchtte even en nam wat zeep om haar benen te wassen. Er liep een lelijk litteken over haar been waarmee ze had vast gezeten onder de muur en ze probeerde er niet naar te kijken terwijl ze de rest van haar laatste gesprek met Ron voor zich zag. Het was onaangenaam geweest en Ron dacht zelfs dat Fred iets voor haar voelde. Toen ze hem vroeg waarom mompelde hij "Gewoon..., hij gaf je een zwijmelbezwering cadeau en ik ben zijn broer en moest alles betalen." Hermelien had daar nooit iets achter gezocht, Fred en George vonden het altijd leuk om hun jongste broer te jennen en Harry had tonnen koopwaar cadeau gekregen. Achteraf bekeken was het natuurlijk omdat Harry hen hun startkapitaal had gegeven en dus niet enkel om Ron op stang te jagen, maar dat wilde toch niet zeggen dat Fred haar die zwijmelbezwering met bijbedoelingen had gegeven. Het is niet omdat ze hun magisch intellect luidop bewonderde, dat ze aan het flirten was of zo. Iedereen zou die opmerking gemaakt kunnen hebben, alleen kwam de lof uit haar mond misschien eerder wat flirteriger over. Ze bloosde toen ze bedacht dat het eigenlijk haar manier van flirten geweest was, maar dat was toch zuiver platonisch, toch? Ze had het in ieder geval niet met opzet gedaan.

Maar na dat gesprek kon ze de benauwdheid van het Nest niet meer aan en ze besloot haar ouders te gaan zoeken. Hermelien begon haar bovenlichaam in te zepen en ging gedachteloos met haar handen over het litteken over haar borst, dat Dolohov haar had gegeven in het ministerie van toverkunst. Harry was samen met haar naar Australië gegaan, om aan de massa fans en reporters te ontsnappen, en Ginny had besloten thuis te blijven. Ginny was nogal geschokt door de dood van sommige medeleerlingen en leek het moeilijk te vinden om van haar familie gescheiden te zijn. De Wemels vormden een hechtere band dan tevoren en je vond elke dag minstens de 3 broers bij Fred in het Sint Holisto's hospitaal, terwijl de rest thuis de honneurs waarnam. Ze hadden niemand van de familie verloren in het laatste gevecht, eerder iemand teruggewonnen met Percy, maar de 'wat-als' mogelijkheden lieten hen niet los en al waren Hermelien en Harry praktisch familie, ze waren allebei blij met een excuus om er even uit te zijn. Hermelien als enig kind en Harry die nooit veel affectie had gehad, hadden weinig ervaring met het gemoeder van Molly en de hechte band tussen de 7 kinderen.

Met hun tweeën hadden Harry en Hermelien haar ouders verrassend snel gevonden, maar ook de 'paparazzi' waren hen snel achterna gekomen.

Hermelien zag weer het geschokte gezicht voor zich van haar moeder. Ze had de spreuk opgeheven en amper de tijd gekregen om iets uit te leggen, toen ze plots camera's rondom hen hoorden flitsen. Ze zaten op een terras, waar Harry en Hermelien zich eerst onuitgenodigd bij Meneer en Mevrouw Griffel aan tafel hadden gezet en Hermelien dan met enkele discrete zwaaien van haar toverstok de bezwering had opgeheven. Haar ouders leken deels boos en deels opgelucht, maar het was Hermelien niet ontgaan dat hun blikken direct naar haar hals waren gezworven, waar ze het litteken van Bellatrix mes had. De uitdrukkingen op de gezichten van haar beide ouders deed haar denken dat het mes daar nog steeds was, ze kon het haast voelen. Haar vader gaf direct een opmerking over hoe mager ze er uitzag en Hermelien kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken toen ze haar vader in stilte met mevrouw Wemel vergeleek. Maar doordat de reporters van de ochtendprofeet hen weer hadden opgespoord, was er weinig kans om het verhaal volledig te vertellen. Beschaamd blozend vertelde Harry van de dagelijkse column "onze Dappere Strijders", in de ochtendprofeet, en dat ze misschien best het volledige verhaal konden vertellen als de Griffels terug thuis waren? Maar hier werden ze beiden verrast door meneer en mevrouw Griffel, die het leven dat ze hadden opgebouwd niet wilden achterlaten.

Harry en Hermelien hadden dus enkele dagen in een klein hotelletje doorgebracht, in kleine kamertjes, met enkel op de gang één gemeenschappelijke badkamer, terwijl ze hun best deden de Griffels op de hoogte te brengen van het afgelopen jaar. Er waren vele plooien glad te strijken tussen Hermelien en haar ouders en één van de belangrijkste dingen volgens hun was dat Hermelien haar opleiding moest afmaken. Ze snoof verontwaardigd, terwijl ze zich dieper liet wegzakken in het weer afkoelende water. Het afgelopen jaar had haar voldoende praktijkervaring gegeven, maar haar ouders hadden vol gehouden. Hermelien voelde zich een beetje weggestuurd als een klein kind, maar diep van binnen begreep ze wel dat haar ouders het moeilijk hadden met de verschillende beslissingen die zij het afgelopen jaar had genomen. Ze hielden van haar, maar leken even wat afstand te willen bewaren. Dus om haar ouders te plezieren en om hen de afstand te geven die ze duidelijk wensten, keerden Hermelien en Harry terug naar Engeland. Ze kreeg wekelijks brieven van haar ouders en zelf stuurde ze 2 maal per week een brief naar hen. Iedereen die kon hielp mee aan de herstellingswerkzaamheden aan de school, zodat de lessen tegen september hervat zouden kunnen worden en in haar brieven hield ze haar ouders trouw op de hoogte van de vooruitgang, terwijl ze ook af en toe enkele van de gruwelen van het afgelopen jaar vertelde.

Zo had ze de laatste weken voor september in het Nest gelogeerd, elke dag verschijnseld in Zweinsveld om mee te helpen aan de opbouw en ondanks enkele stroeve momenten toch weer de vriendschap met Ron kunnen oppikken. Al voelde ze zich nog steeds afgewezen door hem, hij merkte het in ieder geval niet. Hij en Harry kwamen elke dag meehelpen bij de wederopbouw, deels omdat Hermelien hen overtuigd had samen met haar hun 7de jaar te starten en deels omdat op de gronden van Zweinstein de paparazzi niet toegelaten waren en ze rust hadden. Zelfs Ron was de eeuwige roem beu aan het worden. Nadat de "dappere strijders" column had gesuggereerd dat Harry en Hermelien een romantische vakantie hadden in Australië, zag Ron er nog wel wat humor in. Maar toen de berichtgeving begon over zijn vermeende affaire met Luna, werd het ook Ron te veel. Tegen zijn broers bleef hij volhouden dat hij gewoon ging kijken of Luna hulp nodig had met de opbouw van hun huis, maar blijkbaar waren er genoeg lezers van de Kibbelaar die het project steunden. Hermelien had gezien hoe hij bloosde en voelde dat knagende gevoel van afwijzing. Fred was weer thuis en was altijd één van de eerste om Ron er op te wijzen als hij en Luna weer in de column werden vermeld. Hij leek er een spelletje van te maken, om samen met George zo veel mogelijk Ron te jennen en als het hem weer eens lukte om Ron te doen blozen met opmerkingen over Luna, gaf hij altijd een knipoog naar Hermelien.

Fred en George brachten veel tijd in het Nest door, ook zij leken het moeilijk te hebben van de familie gescheiden te zijn. De winkel draaide rustig en Nicole had hulp van Leo, die duidelijk niet alleen uit professionele motieven in de winkel rond hing.

Het water werd nu toch echt te koud en na gecontroleerd te hebben dat de zeemeermin nog steeds sliep, kwam Hermelien uit het bad. Ze droogde zich af terwijl ze nog maar eens bedacht hoe vreemd het toch was om op een badkamer met schilderijen te zijn. Toen ze indertijd in het Nest voor het eerst door een spiegel werd aangesproken, was ze net niet naakt en gillend de badkamer uit gerend. De standaard badkamers op Zweinstein hadden geen sprekende spiegels, laat staan dat er portretten omhoog hangen. Ze haalde haar schouders op en besloot voor de zoveelste keer dat ze de glurende portretten en de sprekende spiegel maar op de koop toe moest nemen, wilde ze van de luxe van deze badkamer genieten, en droogde zich verder af.

Hermelien nam haar kleren van de haak en ging voor de grote spiegel staan... en verstijfde toen. Dit was wel degelijk de eerste keer dat ze zichzelf volledig zag in een spiegel, en de veranderingen in haar choqueerden haar. Ze was vermagerd, daar was ze zich al bewust van geweest doordat al haar kleren zo los zaten. Haar achterste was nog steeds net dat beetje te breed, vrouwelijk vet kan hardnekkig zijn, bedacht ze. Maar haar borsten, waar ze toch best tevreden mee was geweest, waren nu veel minder vol. En haar buik was nooit echt plat geweest, maar nu was er niets meer te zien. De lichte curve van haar buik, die altijd getuigde van het feit dat ze niet sportief was en dagelijks goed te eten kreeg, was helemaal plat nu. Ze kon nog net niet haar ribben tellen.

Maar die veranderingen waren niets vergeleken met het totaalbeeld van al haar littekens samen. Zelfs nu, 2 maanden later, waren er nog steeds enkele kneuzingen op haar been zichtbaar. Het litteken liep van de binnenkant van haar enkel, over de voorkant van haar onderbeen, en eindigde op haar knie. Het was dik en grof gekarteld, en geen spreuk die het kon genezen. Op haar borst was het litteken van Dolohov, dat scheef naar haar linkerborst afboog. Het was minder opvallend, maar wel lelijk geplaatst, indertijd niet zo zeer op haar borst gericht, maar op haar hart, waardoor ze nu een gehavende borst had. En dan was er het litteken van Bellatrix' mes, links over haar sleutelbeen. Het was donkerrood en zag er uit alsof het een eigen leven leidde, alsof er trillingen door heen gingen. Hermelien wist wel dat het door haar eigen bewegingen was dat het litteken mee rimpelde, maar het zag er gewoon boosaardig uit, net als de vrouw zelf was geweest, zoals haar stok was geweest en zoals het mes was geweest. De oorlog was niet mals geweest voor haar, bedacht ze, maar dat gold voor iedereen. Na een laatste blik op haar lijf kleedde ze zich snel aan en haastte ze zich naar de Griffoendor toren, klaar voor de eerste nacht van haar laatste jaar.

* * *

_Heb je het gelezen en vond je het goed? Of slecht? Laat het me maar weten. Ben je te verlegen om reviews te geven? Eén woordje is al genoeg om mij blij te maken hoor!_


	2. II

_Disclaimer: De wereld, de karakters, de knappe roodharige mannen... Ze zijn allemaal van JK Rowling._

_Dank voor het beta lezen, Jade The Orkkiller._

* * *

Hermelien wandelde de leerlingenkamer binnen, net op tijd voor de avondklok. Op enkele banken dicht bij het vuur zaten bijna alle 7de jaars samen. Hun klas was bijna dubbel zo groot nu, Ginny en haar klasgenoten waren nu aan hun laatste jaar begonnen, terwijl er verschillende van haar eigen klasgenoten hun laatste jaar, al dan niet noodgedwongen, opnieuw deden. Daan Thomas was -net als Harry, Ron en zijzelf- nooit aan zijn 7de jaar begonnen, Marcel was halverwege het jaar ondergedoken in de Kamer van Hoge Nood en Simon enkele weken later ook. Belinda en Parvati zaten niet bij de rest van de groep, ze hadden het dan wel tot het einde van het schooljaar vol gehouden – ze noemden het 'hun jaar in de Hel'-, maar hadden om persoonlijke redenen besloten om enkele vakken opnieuw te doen. Hermelien vroeg zich stilletjes af wat die redenen waren.

Ongeveer 10 dagen voor het nieuwe schooljaar van start ging, was professor Anderling naar het Nest gekomen. Iedereen zat nog aan de ontbijttafel en mevrouw Wemel had duidelijk nog geen bezoek verwacht zo vroeg op de dag. Even flitste er ongerustheid op in haar gezicht, maar professor Anderling had haar snel gerustgesteld toen ze dat zag. "Molly, ik kwam gewoon vragen of er soms enkele van jouw zoons zouden willen meehelpen met de wederopbouw. Aan dit tempo gaan we nooit genoeg kamers weer in orde hebben tegen het begin van het schooljaar." Hermelien keek verrast op toen ze dit hoorde, de kamers in de Griffoendor toren waren bijna volledig hersteld, vandaag gingen ze in feite de laatste hand leggen aan de beschermende bezweringen rond de toren zelf. Molly, die door het onderlinge gebabbel van het trio op de hoogte werd gehouden van de vooruitgang van de restauratie, trok vragend haar wenkbrauwen op. "Suzanne Bonkel, één van onze Huffelpuf leerlingen, heeft mij gevraagd om de school open te stellen voor de leerlingen die het afgelopen jaar niet de kans hebben gekregen hun opleiding af te maken. Ze benaderde mij in het bijzonder vanwege haar klasgenoot Joost Flets-Friemel, maar ze wees me er op dat hij uiteraard niet de enige is die het hele jaar gemist heeft en dat vele van de leerlingen die er wel waren het afgelopen jaar, toch een groot deel van de lessen hebben gemist." Toen Hermelien dit hoorde, herinnerde ze zich dat ook Zacharias Smid de laatste maanden van het schooljaar ondergedoken gezeten had. Ernst Marsman was tot het einde toe naar de lessen kunnen blijven gaan en had vele van de eerstejaars uit de strafklassen kunnen houden, maar Smid was te veel een heethoofd en had uiteindelijk geen andere keuze meer gehad dan onder te duiken in de Kamer van Hoge Nood.

"Juffrouw Bonkel had het idee dat er dit jaar bij de eerstejaars verschillende kinderen zullen zijn, die in andere omstandigheden al een jaar hoger zouden moeten zitten. Zij hoopt, samen met mij moet ik zeggen, dat de dreuzeltelgen die het afgelopen jaar niet zijn komen opdagen, er dit jaar wel zullen zijn, zij het dan als eerstejaars. Voor nieuwe kinderen is het altijd wennen, maar om dan nog eens een jaar ouder te zijn dan je klasgenoten…" Haar stem stierf even weg, voor ze verder ging: "Juffrouw Bonkel hoopt dat jongere leerlingen zich gesteund voelen, als ze zien dat er oudere leerlingen zijn die hun jaar opnieuw doen. Dus heb ik een regeling uitgewerkt; waardoor alle afgestudeerden kunnen terugkeren om hun 7de jaar te hervatten. Sommige leerlingen, de dreuzeltelgen in het bijzonder, zullen alle vakken moeten doen, maar anderen hebben maar enkele maanden gemist, en zullen het niet nodig hebben om alle vakken te herhalen. Deze 7de jaarsstudenten zouden in hun vrije uren kunnen helpen met het bijscholen van de jongere klassen. De kwaliteit van sommige van de leerkrachten van het afgelopen jaar was… ondermaats." Als Hermelien niet zo opkeek naar professor Anderling, zou ze zeker bang geworden zijn van de ijzige blik in haar ogen bij die laatste woorden. Professor Anderling keek Hermelien even strak aan: "Van u, juffrouw Griffel, verwacht ik uiteraard dat u uw opleiding komt afmaken en ook van de heren Potter en Wemel."

"Maar deze regeling zorgt er voor dat de behuizing wat krap kan worden, met een graduerende klas die dubbel zo groot is als andere jaren en ik hoef jou en Arthur niet te vertellen hoe de kinderen zich gedragen op die leeftijd, is het niet Molly?" Hierbij gaf ze één van haar minieme glimlachjes en Hermelien proestte het bijna uit bij de betrapte uitdrukking op mevrouw Wemels gezicht. Ron's uitdrukking was al even komisch, terwijl hij boos mompelde "Kinderen… en dat terwijl we meerderjarig zijn…", hij had blijkbaar de vingerwijzing aan zijn moeder niet opgemerkt. Fred en George echter, hadden een mix van interesse, schok en horror op hun gezicht. ""Moeder! Ik kan het niet geloven!" begon Fred dramatisch. "Jij, die ons rolmodel hoort te zijn", vervolgde George voor zijn broer weer verder ging: "Die onze jonge en vatbare geesten zo kan beïnvloeden…" Maar Molly onderbrak hen, de ervaring had haar geleerd dat ze haar tweeling zo snel mogelijk moest onderbreken, op die manier had ze al verschillende keren de wind uit hun zeilen gehaald. "JULLIE TWEE zouden beter OOK JULLIE EINDJAAR OPNIEUW DOEN, misschien worden jullie dan EINDELIJK eens VOLWASSEN!" Fred en George keken elkaar geschokt aan, maar in hun ogen had Hermelien een glinstering gezien die meestal het begin aan gaf van een typische Tovertweeling-actie. Mevrouw Wemel had het blijkbaar niet opgemerkt en bleef hen bestoken met opmerkingen. De tweeling protesteerde maar matig en Molly leek hierdoor aangespoord om zo veel mogelijk redenen boven te halen waarom ze als jonge ondernemers veel beter af waren met een voltooide opleiding.

En na dat bezoek van professor Anderling werden de werken aan Zweinstein met man en macht verder gezet. Elke avond liet Hermelien zich uitgeput op het logeerbed in Ginny's kamer vallen en viel als een blok in slaap en voor ze het wist was de eerste schooldag daar.

Zodoende begon Hermelien aan haar meest bizarre jaar ooit. Het eerste jaar zonder de dreiging van Voldemort. Een jaar dat ze in dezelfde klas zou zitten als Ginny, Ron, Fred en George. De professoren konden vast niet wachten, bedacht ze zich met een grimmige lach, 4 Wemels in één klas. Ron had echter het minimum aan vakken genomen, Harry had enkel de vakken gekozen die hij nodig had om Schouwer te worden en terwijl George enkel toverdranken en bezweringen volgde, deed Fred toverdranken, transfiguratie en oude runen. Hermelien kon zich niet herinneren of Fred ooit oude runen had gevolgd, maar ze vermoedde van niet. Ze hoopte dat dit geen grap zou worden ten koste van haar.

Ze vond een leeg plekje tussen Harry en Daan in één van de gemakkelijke sofa's en liet zich sussen door het gebabbel rondom haar terwijl ze door haar boeken voor de volgende dag bladerde, toen ze plots voelde hoe Daan naast haar rechtop ging zitten. Belinda en Parvati waren binnengekomen en na een blik in hun richting, liepen ze regelrecht naar de wenteltrap voor de meisjeskamer. Daan sprong recht en liep hen achterna, maar was wel slimmer dan te proberen de trap op te klimmen. Hij keek wat beteuterd in de richting van de meisjesvleugel en besloot toen te gaan slapen. De rest van hun groepje begon nu ook op te staan en Hermelien wenste Harry en Ron goedenacht en ging ook naar boven.

"Hoi Hermelien," groette Parvati haar toen ze de drukke kamer binnenkwam, "hoe was het in het Nest?" Hermelien keek even vreemd op, vroeger wisselde ze amper woorden uit met de 2 andere meisjes, blijkbaar was haar 'heldenstatus' eindelijk ergens goed voor. "Het viel wel mee," antwoordde ze, "ik ben alle dagen naar hier gekomen om mee te helpen met de restauratie. Onze kamers hier waren pas eergisteren afgewerkt."

Hermelien vond hun nieuwe kamers geweldig, ze zaten nu helemaal bovenaan in de toren en hadden een fantastisch uitzicht. Het was een ruime kamer, die ze deelden met Ginny en de andere meisjes van haar jaar. Er stonden nu 7 hemelbedden op de kamer, maar er was nog ruimte genoeg om rond te lopen en voor de spiegel te gaan zitten. "Handig toch, magie" bedacht ze, terwijl ze door de magisch vergrote ruimte naar het venster liep. Bij het passeren aan de spiegel merkte ze op dat er amper potjes en flesjes op stonden, terwijl dat normaal de eerste dingen waren die Belinda en Parvati uit hun koffers haalden. Nu ze eens goed keek, er stond geen enkel lavendelkleurig flesje aan de spiegel, terwijl haast alles wat Belinda had van make-up in zulke flesjes, zakjes en potjes zat.

"Ik heb gehoord dat jullie Daan hebben helpen ontsnappen bij Malfidus," ging Parvati verder, "heb je hem verder nog gesproken?"

–"Ik heb hem nog enkele dagen in de Schelp gezien," antwoordde ze, "maar dit is de eerste keer dat ik hem terugzie sinds het gevecht hier. Waarom?"

-"Niets, zomaar… heb je nog anderen gezien de afgelopen weken?"

Hermelien merkte eindelijk de nerveuze blikken op tussen Belinda en Parvati en vroeg zich af wat er gaande was. Ze keek even naar Ginny's bed en zag dat Ginny vanachter een spleet tussen haar draperieën ook de gezichten van de 2 vriendinnen aan het bestuderen was.

Nu Hermelien eens dichterbij keek, merkte ze op dat er enkele fijne littekens over Belinda's gezicht liepen. Ze werd bleek en sloot haar ogen tegen de herinnering die haar overviel: Fenrir Vaalhaar die op volle snelheid op Belinda afliep. Er ging een trilling door haar heen toen het beeld in haar hoofd versprong, van de Vaalhaar in Zweinstein naar de Vaalhaar bij de Malfidussen, haar armen door hem in een houdgreep gehouden, zijn adem in haar nek, terwijl Bellatrix de cruciatus vloek op haar afvuurde. Ze probeerde het van zich af te schudden door zich te concentreren op de vraag, wat had Parvati ook weer gezegd? "Ik heb de meeste dagen met Ron en Harry doorgebracht en Ginny natuurlijk," zei Hermelien, alsof er niet even die vreemde pauze in het gesprek was geweest. "Fred en George waren hier ook vaak, Charlie af en toe, Bill en Fleur zijn ook enkele keren komen helpen, maar van de klasgenoten heb ik niemand anders gezien. Oh, Suzanne en Ernst, ik vermoed dat Joost er ook was, maar zij werkten meestal in een ander deel van het kasteel en ik heb hen amper gesproken."

"Ik heb Daan een paar keer bij Luna gezien," kwam het vanuit Ginny's bed en Hermelien zag hoe Belinda's gezicht versomberde en besefte plots wat het hoofddoel van het gesprek was. Ginny had dat natuurlijk al van bij het begin door gehad, glimlachte ze in zichzelf.

"Luna heeft Daan geholpen om zijn vingers te verzorgen, ze schildert zelf, dus ze weet dat een artiest zijn handen goed moet verzorgen. Hij had enkele verwondingen op zijn handen en Luna heeft hem verzekerd dat hij tegen het begin van het schooljaar weer zou kunnen tekenen en schilderen," babbelde Ginny rustig verder en Hermelien kroop onder de dekens terwijl ze mee luisterde. Ze had niet beseft dat Daan zijn handen gewond waren geweest toen ze gevangen waren. De anderen waren ondertussen ook in bed gekropen en na een poosje was er niets meer te horen dan het zachte ademen van de anderen. Net voor ze in slaap viel, hoorde Hermelien nog hoe Belinda met twijfelende stem aan Parvati vroeg: "Zou hij me nog steeds willen schilderen, nu ik zo lelijk ben?" En de zucht in Parvati haar antwoord: "Niet lelijk, gewoon een litteken, Lin."


	3. III

_Disclaimer: Niet van mij, het is van JK Rowling, de vrouw die het volk weer doet lezen._

_Weer dank aan mijn beta, Jade The Orkkiller, voor het geweldige werk, vooral het verwijderen van Kwaadwillige Komma's._

_Laat me gerust weten wat je er van vindt, het wordt interessanter nu._

* * *

De volgende ochtend werd Hermelien wakker in een grotere drukte dan ze gewend was, een logisch gevolg van 7 meisjes die één kamer moeten delen. Ze liep naar de grote spiegel om haar haren in een vlecht te doen, waar Belinda de laatste hand aan haar eigen kapsel aan het leggen was. In plaats van haar gewoonlijke hoge paardenstaart was ze haar haren naar voor aan het borstelen, in een poging om zo weinig mogelijk van haar gezicht zichtbaar te laten. Nadat Belinda haar een blik toewierp in de spiegel, besefte Hermelien dat ze aan het staren was en keek gauw weg. Het was ook zo vreemd om Belinda niet in de weer te zien met haar gebruikelijke potjes make-up.

-"Ga jij zo naar de grote zaal gaan?" zei ze tegen Hermelien, terwijl ze naar haar been wees. Hermelien keek omlaag en zag het bovenste deel van het litteken op haar been net boven haar kniekous uitkomen.

-"Dat is het uniform, het is niet dat er een andere keus is," antwoordde ze op een zuinig toontje, "ik draag er trouwens nog mijn gewaad over en er is heus niemand die er aanstoot aan zal nemen." De enige die er wat toe deed, Ron, had haar afgewezen zodra ze dat litteken erbij had, bedacht ze, dus het maakte niet uit hoe ze er uit zag.

Aan de ontbijttafel kwam Hermelien naast Simon te zitten, met Daan en Belinda naast hem en tegenover haar Ginny met Harry en Ron ernaast. De jongens en Ginny begonnen te speculeren hoe snel er weer Zwerkbal zou gespeeld worden en wie er in het team zou komen. De oudere studenten, de "helden", mochten niet meespelen met de schoolteams, het zou nogal oneerlijk zijn tegenover de gewone leerlingen. Ginny was hoofdmonitor en al stak het haar een klein beetje, Hermelien wist dat ze het dit jaar zwaar genoeg zou hebben zonder al dat extra werk. Ze probeerde het gesprek over Zwerkbal te negeren terwijl ze haar lessenrooster bekeek. Links van haar ving ze fragmenten op van het gesprek van Daan en Belinda, al probeerde ze niet te luisteren. Belinda begon steeds luider opgewonden te sissen: "…snap niet waarom… schilderen zonder de littekens …" Daan, die korter bij Hermelien zat en verstaanbaarder was, antwoordde vinnig: "Zo is het nu eenmaal, je bent toch perfect, met of zonder die littekens en-" Belinda onderbrak hem met enkele boze woorden die Hermelien niet verstond, maar de blik op Belinda's gezicht drukte haar ongeloof uit. Daan ging gepassioneerd verder: "Ik wil een schilderij van je maken, met je haren die op je rug vallen en die blik in je ogen zoals je wegdroomt in de lessen." Belinda bloosde, maar leek niet overtuigd.

-"Zoals ik het heb gehoord viel er het afgelopen jaar niet veel weg te dromen bij de lessen, Daan." zei iemand rechts van haar. Ze keek om en zag dat Fred op de bank naast haar was komen zitten, hij knipoogde naar haar, terwijl George verder ging: "Gelukkig zijn wij hier nu om alles weer goed te maken voor de Zweinstein studenten, ZWIJMELBEZWERINGEN AAN HALVE PRIJS VOOR OORLOGSHELDEN" Het laatste riep hij luid genoeg om voor heel de Grote Zaal verstaanbaar te zijn. Fred kwam nog wat dichterbij geschoven zodat George ook kon zitten en Hermelien voelde Fred's been tegen het hare rusten. Ze draaide haar lichaam wat weg, maar het been volgde. Ze kreeg het er warm van en keek verward op naar zijn gezicht. Hij gaf haar een knipoog en keek langs de rest van de tafel, waar de anderen van hun klas zaten.

- "We gaan dit jaar ons gamma uitbreiden," zei Fred, "nu de oorlog is afgelopen …"

- "…en onze held hier heeft gezegevierd-" kwam George er tussen, knikkend naar Harry

- "… kunnen we eindelijk ons volle talent wijden aan alle manieren om uit de lessen te ontsnappen."

- "En Vilder een loer te draaien." Eén van de meisjes, Regina Valster, begon te giechelen, terwijl ze Fred aankeek vanonder haar wimpers en Hermelien's maag leek een kleine salto te maken toen ze dat zag. Daan en Belinda stonden op en leken besloten te hebben om hun gekibbel opzij te zetten. Terwijl ze de Grote Zaal uit wandelden sloeg Daan nonchalant zijn arm om Belinda's middel en even leek ze te verstijven, waarna ze dichter naast Daan begon te stappen. Hermelien hoorde Simon goedkeuren mompelen naast haar.

Aan de Oppertafel stonden de professoren op, klaar om aan de lessen te beginnen en verschillende leerlingen begonnen de grote zaal te verlaten. Velen keken in de richting van de tafel van Griffoendor, maar Hermelien wist niet of dat was omdat Fred en George net zo veel aandacht hadden getrokken, of omdat ze met Harry Potter aan tafel zaten. De dagelijkse column in de ochtendprofeet sprak trouwens ook van Marcel, De-jongen-die-de-slang-onthoofdde. De naam die Marcel van de reporters had gekregen was nog komischer dan de titel van de column zelf, dacht ze en ze lachte even terwijl ze haar tas pakte om naar haar eerste les van Oude Runen te gaan.

-"Wacht even!" hoorde ze Fred's stem achter zich in de gangen, "heb je Oude Runen nu? Ik ook." zei hij toen hij haar zag knikken en hij begon mee te wandelen.

-"Ik wist niet dat jij Oude Runen hebt gevolgd" sprak ze.

-"Heb ik ook niet, maar ik heb het een paar keer nodig gehad bij de ontwikkeling van onze producten. George en ik hebben zo veel mogelijk opgezocht in de boeken, maar ik heb er een beter hoofd voor en heb het één en ander onthouden uit de boeken en nu ik de kans heb om de rest te leren… Ik heb enkele ideeën voor producten waarbij het van pas zou kunnen komen."

-"Is dat het enige waarvoor je terugkomt?" vroeg ze terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde: "Topfopshop producten?"

Even zweeg Fred en hij keek haar heel intens aan. Ze kreeg er knikkende knieën van. "Maak jezelf nu niets wijs, als Ron je al niet wil, dan Fred al helemaal niet." berispte ze zichzelf in gedachten.

-"Hermelien, heb je de gezichten niet gezien van de studenten? Ze zijn allemaal benauwd om één verkeerde stap te zetten, om één regeltje te overtreden en strafstudie te krijgen." Fred's blauwe ogen boorden zich in de hare. "Zo zijn ze gedrild, het afgelopen schooljaar. Ze durven haast geen plezier meer maken. Als ik de verhalen hoorde die Marcel vertelde over de Kragges, begint mijn toverstok te jeuken." Even gleed er een moordlustige uitdrukking over zijn gezicht. "Toen professor Anderling zei dat de 'terugkerende leerlingen' niet alle vakken opnieuw hoefden te volgen en de jongere studenten zouden kunnen bijscholen, hebben George en ik de kans aangegrepen. Deze avond beginnen we met bijlessen aan de eerstejaars en we zijn van plan ze heel wat meer te leren dan het standaard lessenpakket." Bij die laatste woorden was de vertrouwde glinstering terug in zijn ogen en hij vervolgde: "Dat hoort allemaal bij ons grote meesterplan: De eerstejaars halen grappen uit met de oudere leerlingen, die op hun beurt ook loskomen en ook poetsen beginnen bakken en zo ontstaat een kettingreactie, waardoor Vilder zijn handen zo vol heeft, dat hij de 7de jaars -en ons in het bijzonder- met rust laat." Hermelien moest lachen om de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, ze zou zijn onschuldige glimlach wel kunnen kussen. "Stop er mee!" vermaande ze zichzelf. "Geen kans op, Hermelien."

-"En het beschikbare testpubliek hier, was natuurlijk ook een motivatie om terug te komen" ging Fred lachend verder, "en nu je geen klassenoudste meer bent, kun je ons niet stoppen." zei Fred, terwijl hij weg danste van Hermelien's half hartige tik op zijn arm. Ze had meer vertrouwen in hun producten sinds ze zo nuttig waren gebleken tijdens hun queeste en na het afgelopen schooljaar zouden deze leerlingen best wat extra pleziertjes mogen hebben, vond ze. Ze sidderde zelf bij de gedachte aan wat Marcel, Ginny en Loena haar hadden verteld van de straffen van de Kragges. "Voel je je wel goed?" vroeg Fred, toen hij haar zag rillen, "Je hebt toch geen last meer van je been? Heb ik je trouwens al bedankt daarvoor?" Ze lachte: "Ja, zowat elke dag toen je in St. Holisto's lag en maak je geen zorgen, mijn been is helemaal genezen." Ze keek naar beneden en zag dat haar gewaad was opengevallen, net aan haar knie, ze bedekte het snel zodat het litteken niet meer zichtbaar was. Fred was ook aan het kijken, met een uitdrukking op zijn gezicht die ze niet kon plaatsen en om hem af te leiden vroeg ze: "En met jou?" "Alles prima, alleen af en toe hoofdpijn, ofwel is het van die steen die tegen mijn hoofd is geknald toen de muur explodeerde, ofwel is het van de geur van George's mislukte toverdranken, want sinds we meegeholpen hebben bij de wederopbouw heb ik er geen last meer van gehad. Al George's toverdranken ruiken naar een mengsel van de zwerkbal kleedkamer en Ron's sokken" zei hij grijnzend op een gemaakt fluistertoontje en lachend wandelden ze het klaslokaal binnen.

's Avonds in de leerlingenkamer begon ze naar aloude gewoonte direct haar huiswerk te maken. Ron en Harry waren bij haar aan haar tafeltje komen zitten. Harry deed een halfhartige poging om zijn huiswerk te maken, maar liet zich snel afleiden door Ron en ze gingen in één van de banken schaak spelen.

Heel de dag waren ze nagestaard door jongere leerlingen, niet alleen Harry, maar ook Hermelien en Ron. Ze dacht eerst nog dat het kwam door Harry's roem, maar blijkbaar lazen al haar medestudenten ook gretig de column in de Ochtendprofeet. Regina Valster leek hen overal te achtervolgen en Hermelien begon te vermoeden dat ze één van de anonieme bronnen van de Profeet was. Valster was ook bij de wederopbouw geweest en het was in die tijd dat de Profeet begonnen was om ook Marcel, Ginny, Loena, Simon en enkele anderen in de column te vermelden en de manier waarop ze "ondanks het traumatiserende jaar, toch dapper aan de slag gingen bij de wederopbouw van hun school". Blijkbaar hadden vooral de 7de jaars weerstand geboden aan het beleid van de Kragges. En niet alleen Griffoendors, maar ook in Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw waren de oudere leerlingen opgekomen voor hun jongere huisgenoten. Hermelien vond het hartverwarmend om te zien hoe beschermend sommigen van haar jaargenoten waren ten opzichte van de jongeren. Maar het was duidelijk dat Hermelien, Harry en Ron, net zoals de anderen die het afgelopen jaar niet op Zweinstein waren geweest, als buitenstaanders werden beschouwd door de jongsten.

Dus toen er plots een 5de jaars bij haar kwam staan, keek ze verbaasd op. Dennis Krauwel stond naast haar tafeltje, met een gloednieuwe camera in zijn handen. Zijn altijd vrolijke gezicht, stond nu somber en leek magerder dan ze zich herinnerde. Dennis' broer Kasper was bij het laatste gevecht omgekomen en het verbaasde Hermelien dat de Krauwels hun andere zoon toch nog naar Zweinstein lieten komen ondanks alles. Maar de jongen had altijd veel pit gehad, dus eigenlijk was het niet verrassend dat hij zijn ouders toch nog zover gekregen had.

-"Mag ik je iets vragen?" vroeg hij en Hermelien knikte, terwijl ze naar een lege stoel gebaarde om te gaan zitten. "Mijn broer had kort voor… het gevecht… een nieuwe camera gekregen, een digitale en hij was aan het proberen om deze te beheksen zodat hij er bewegende foto's mee kon maken. Ik heb zijn camera nu," hij klonk intriest toen hij dat zei, het deed hem duidelijk niet veel plezier, "en ik zou graag voortzetten wat hij probeerde te doen. Hij wou altijd fotograaf worden, voor de Profeet of de Kibbelaar. Maar ja… Ik wou graag in zijn plaats de eerste bewegende tovenaarsfoto's in kleur maken, maar ik heb hulp nodig bij de bezweringen." Hij bloosde even toen hij luidop moest toegeven dat hij hulp nodig had.

-"Ik zou je graag helpen, maar hier op Zweinstein werken dreuzel technologieën niet goed, de magie verstoort ze te veel en…"

-"dat had hij al opgelost, hij heeft een speciale krachtbron ontwikkeld, een soort toverdrank die opstijft. Kijk, ik heb hier zijn papieren ." Hermelien begon geïnteresseerd door de nota's te bladeren en stond versteld van de ideeën die de jongen had gehad. "Erg inventief," zei ze bewonderend en Dennis glom van trots over zijn broer. "De uitwerking is wel wat slordig hier en daar, maar als we dat nu zouden kunnen uitwerken," en ze wees met haar vinger naar een pagina, "dan lukt het misschien wel." Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze Fred en George binnenkomen. George ging bij Ron, Harry en Marcel zitten, maar Fred kwam naar haar tafeltje gelopen. "Misschien kan Fred helpen," zei ze tegen Dennis, "Hij kan heel goed toverdranken en bezweringen wat aanpassen aan de situatie en hij heeft best wat ervaring met het omvormen van dreuzel voorwerpen." Toen ze de vragende blik in Dennis zijn ogen zag, verduidelijkte ze: "Meneer Wemel werkte op de afdeling misbruikpreventie van dreuzelvoorwerpen en maak… bestudeerde sommige van die voorwerpen thuis." Fred grijnsde bij Hermelien's aarzeling, terwijl hij in de andere stoel ging zitten, dicht tegen haar aan geschoven. Hij boog zich voor haar langs om het toestel op te pakken en te bestuderen, ze voelde zijn schouder tegen de hare en weerstond de neiging om naar hem toe te leunen. Voor ze het wist waren Fred en Dennis in een technische discussie over de toestel en Hermelien besloot dat ze allang niet meer verbaasd zou moeten zijn van zijn kennis van dreuzel voorwerpen. Hadden ze niet samen met hun vader aan de Ford Anglia gewerkt? Tovenaars konden blijkbaar net zo erg opgaan in technologie als dreuzel mannen en technologie, besloot ze en ze verdiepte zich weer in haar boek. Al was het moeilijk om haar te concentreren, met Fred die steeds over haar leunde om dingen aan te wijzen in de nota's en vragen te stellen over het toestel. Korte tijd later stond ze op en wenste ze iedereen een goede nacht en ging slapen. Ze keek nog even om en het leek wel of Fred haar teleurgesteld nakeek. Het deed haar denken aan Daan's gezicht de avond ervoor en om niet te veel over haar gevoelens na te denken, keek ze waar Daan en Belinda zaten. Ze zaten samen in één van de smallere zetels en aan hun gezichten te zien, stoorde het hen niet dat ze haast bij elkaar op schoot moesten kruipen om comfortabel te zitten. Met een glimlach ging Hermelien de trappen op.

Ze had pijn. Ze kon haar armen niet bewegen, voelde nagels over haar armen schrapen. Ze had nog nooit zo een pijn gevoeld, hoorde een boosaardige stem gillen, haar lichaam rolde zich op, verkrampte en werd in de lucht geworpen en toen viel ze en viel ze… met een schok werd ze wakker, nasidderend van de nachtmerrie. Bellatrix, die de cruciatus vloek over haar uitsprak, of Vaalhaar die haar in bedwang hield, ze had hetzelfde scenario nu al enkele keren gedroomd. Nu haar leven weer wat makkelijker begon te worden en in een aangename monotone routine begon te vallen, kwamen de nachtmerries haar plots plagen. Ze had het zo veel mogelijk verdrongen, maar de herinneringen kwamen nu haarscherp terug. De omgeving waarin ze nu haar dagen doorbracht, was daar natuurlijk ook niet vreemd aan.

"Lumos" fluisterde ze nadat ze haar toverstok had genomen. Ze keek naar Ginny's bed, ze was een lichte slaper en Hermelien vreesde dat ze Ginny gewekt zou kunnen hebben. Maar blijkbaar was ze stil geweest, want iedereen sliep nog. Ze keek nog eens naar de bedden rond haar en schrok toen het hoofd van Belinda van tussen de draperieën tevoorschijn piepte. "Alles oké?" vroeg ze. "Ja, gewoon een nachtmerrie. Ik ga even naar beneden, wat lezen om mijn zinnen te verzetten," antwoordde Hermelien terwijl ze uit bed kwam. Ze voelde Belinda's ogen op haar littekens en haalde in gedachte haar schouders op, verbaasd dat Belinda wakker geworden was. Belinda en Parvati waren in de voorgaande jaren nooit wakker geworden als Hermelien 's nachts wakker werd en opstond. Misschien raakte zij ook moeilijk in slaap…

Beneden zag ze Dennis zijn camera liggen, blijkbaar hadden Fred en Dennis er nog wat aanpassingen aan gedaan. Er stond nu een grote flitslamp op, een beetje zoals er op Kasper's eerste camera was geweest. Ze bestudeerde het eens aandachtig en draaide het toestel om en om in haar handen toen ze plots het toestel hoorde klikken. Ze wist dat je de foto zou moeten kunnen verwijderen, maar ze had eigenlijk nog nooit zulke technologie in haar handen gehad. Ze keek op toen ze de stem van de Dikke Dame hoorde en het portret dat openzwaaide. Fred en George kwamen binnen en schrokken zichtbaar toen ze haar zagen zitten. Maar hun betrapte blikken veranderden snel in grijnzen toen ze Hermelien bekeken. Het duurde even voor ze besefte dat ze enkel haar korte nachtjapon aanhad en ze bloosde lichtjes. Het was nog wat te warm geweest om een dikkere pyjama aan te doen, door dat jaar in een koude tent te slapen, vond ze het nu meestal vreselijk warm 's nachts. De tweeling wisselde snel een blik uit met elkaar, waarna George naar boven trok en Fred naast haar kwam plaatsnemen. Was het nu haar verbeelding weer, of bekeek hij haar boezem? Hij was vast gewoon naar het litteken aan het kijken, bedacht ze een beetje grimmig. Het was net zichtbaar in de halsopening van haar nachtkleed, een tiental centimeters onder het andere op haar hals. Nu keek Fred duidelijk naar been en hij leek op het punt een opmerking te maken. Ze was niet van plan om medelijden te moeten verdragen, dus sprak ze abrupt, op haar meest autoritaire toon: "Wat zijn jullie gaan doen? Het is 3u 's nachts en jullie liepen nog door het kasteel te dwalen. Wat hadden jullie gedaan als Vilder of zo jullie was tegengekomen?"

-"Rustig maar, Vilder ligt, net als de meeste normale mensen te slapen om dit uur. Je zult morgen wel zien wat we gedaan hebben." Zijn glimlach was aanstekelijk. "Waarom was jij op, wat zat je hier te doen met Dennis' camera?" Vroeg hij haar, terwijl zijn ogen enkele keren naar haar hals en lager zwierven.

Ze zag niet hoe zijn blik steeds wegzakte van haar gezicht naar haar halslijn en borst, terwijl ze weer naar de camera in haar handen keek. Ze had eigenlijk helemaal geen zin om Fred en George te vermanen en daarbij, ze was geen klassenoudste en was vast van plan te genieten van haar laatste jaar op Zweinstein. Ze keek hem nog even streng aan voor de vorm en antwoordde toen: "Ik had een nachtmerrie en ben naar beneden gekomen. Ik wou even mijn zinnen verzetten en ik denk dat ik per ongeluk een foto getrokken heb. Weet jij soms hoe je die moet verwijderen?" Hij nam het toestel van haar over en keek naar de laatst getrokken foto's. Hij floot even bewonderend tussen zijn tanden en Hermelien boog zich naar hem toe om beter naar het scherm te kunnen kijken. Blijkbaar had ze het toestel net goed vastgehad voor een foto van haar borst en romp, een deel van haar haar, maar zonder gezicht. Door de aanpassingen aan het toestel bewoog de foto op het schermpje echter en de bewegingen die ze maakte op de foto waren bijna sexy te noemen. Je zag haar haren van over haar schouder golven, terwijl haar éne arm in en uit beeld ging en de stof rond haar bovenlijf spande en weer losser viel, gelijk met de bewegingen van haar arm. Fred had een donkere glans in zijn ogen toen hij van het scherm naar haar opkeek. "Die foto zou ik best op mijn nachtkastje willen hebben." Ze kreeg het helemaal warm en besefte hoe dicht ze tegen hem zat aangeleund. Met een snelle beweging ging ze rechtop zitten en zei streng: "Doe normaal, wil je, verwijder je die foto nu nog, of moet ik morgen melden wie er nog buiten de Griffoendor toren was na de avondklok?" Ze was op haar tenen getrapt, dacht Fred nu echt dat het grappig was om haar, haar… zo te laten voelen. Alsof hij ernstig in haar geïnteresseerd zou kunnen zijn? Hij keek haar aan, blijkbaar verrast vanwege haar humeurverandering. Hij drukte op enkele knopjes en tot Hermelien's opluchting verdween de foto. "Ik zeg niets, jij zegt niets." zei hij. Tot Hermelien's verbazing bleef hij naast haar zitten, keek haar aan en vroeg: "Waar ging de nachtmerrie over?"

-"Euhm, wil je dat echt weten?"

-"Anders zou ik het niet vragen."

-"Gewoon… In het landhuis van Malfidus. Bellatrix, Vaalhhaar… Je weet wel." Zei ze en haar stem stierf weg.

-"Neen, eigenlijk weet ik het niet, wil je het me vertellen? Ik heb enkel Ron's verhaal gehoord." Hermelien vreesde om medelijden te zien in zijn blik, maar er was enkel interesse. In haar of in haar kant van het verhaal? Dat wist ze niet. Ze begon het hem te vertellen en zijn geduldige blik moedigde haar aan, ze vertelde hem van de pijn en van de angst. Ze had toen echt gedacht dat ze ging sterven, de enige die voor de Dooddoeners de moeite waard was, was Harry en ze hadden Ron nog, een tovenaar van zuiver bloed, om Harry onder druk te zetten. Ze had op dat moment geen hoop meer gehad voor zichzelf en alleen maar in die wereld van pijn geleefd. Het had misschien niet lang geduurd, maar voor haar leek het uren te duren, met de gedachte dat als de pijn stopte, dat alleen maar haar dood zou inluiden. Fred troostte haar toen ze begon te huilen en na een poosje, toen het snikken verminderde, besefte ze dat ze in zijn armen lag. Gegeneerd ging ze rechter zitten. "Sorry," zei ze met een dikke stem. "Dat hoef je niet te zijn," antwoordde hij. "Jij kijkt altijd uit naar iedereen's welzijn, van de huiselfen tot Harry en Ron… En zelfs van mij. Ik denk niet dat Harry en Ron ver zouden geraakt zijn zonder jou, je bent geweldig." Ze bloosde en probeerde zijn laatste woorden te negeren. Ze voelde een geeuw opkomen en zag in Fred's gezicht de schaduwen onder zijn ogen. "Misschien is het tijd om naar bed te gaan" zuchtte ze en Fred grijnsde. "Samen?" ze mepte hem op zijn arm, maar kon er nog wel om glimlachen. "Goedenacht Fred," zei ze en ging de trappen op.

* * *


	4. IV

_Dit stukje is nog niet gebeta'ed, Jade The Orkkiller heeft pc problems. Als er fouten zijn die erg storend werken, laat het me gerust weten. En als je je geroepen voelt om even te beta lezen, mag je je gerust aanbieden. Ik ben wel van plan de verbeterde versie te posten zodra ik iemand heb die dat heeft willen doen voor me._

* * *

**Onze Dappere Strijders en hun Dagelijkse Belevenissen bij de Heropbouw van de Toverwereld**

_**Zweinstijn maakt weer pret.**_

_Van onze reporter G.F._

Nu de school heropgebouwd is, lijken onze jonge helden weer in de routine van het schoolgaan te vallen. Uw reporter kan u zelfs meedelen dat iemand een zeer gesmaakte grap heeft uitgehaald.

Bij de eerste lessen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en Dreuzelstudies, begonnen de schoolborden de nieuwe leerkrachten de les te lezen.

Zoals u zich vast kunt herinneren, beste lezer, waren het net deze 2 vakken die werden gegeven door Amicus en Alecto Kragge, 2 handlangers van Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden.

Voor de studenten was het dus een aangename verrassing om net tijdens deze lessen te zien hoe de professoren nu de les werd gelezen in plaats van de leerlingen. Professor Banning heeft de storende bezwering tegen de middag kunnen deactiveren en de lessen werden hervat.

De grap werd warm onthaald door onder andere Marcel Lubbermans, die verklaarde spijt te hebben dat hij zoiets niet heeft kunnen klaarspelen het afgelopen jaar. Lubbermans, De-Jongen-Die-De-Slang-Onthoofde, werd de afgelopen dagen trouwens enkele keren gesignaleerd in het gezelschap van een blonde Huffelpuf. Zou er een romance bloeien? Ik houd u op de hoogte, beste lezer.

Harry Potter en Ronald Wemel waren ook onder de indruk en blijkbaar niet onbekend met de gebruikte bezwering, zoals bleek uit hun gesprek met Fred en George Wemel. Naar het schijnt zouden ze deze bezwering al eens aan het werk gezien hebben op een perkament, dat gebruikt werd om een leraar te beledigen. Het vermoeden dat de beruchte Wemel tweeling achter deze grap zat, werd wel bevestigd door dit gesprek.

De grootste verrassing voor uw reporter was echter Hermelien Griffel, die bekend staat om haar afkeurende houding tegenover zulke acties. Deze keer was ze blijkbaar volledig akkoord. Uw reporter hoorde hoe ze Fred Wemel feliciteerde met de geslaagde grap en het feit dat er zo veel gelach te horen was geweest op de gangen. Ze leek bijzonder onder de indruk te zijn van de inventiviteit van de gebruikte bezweringen. Fred was duidelijk gecharmeerd van de complimenten van de slimste heks van haar generatie en zei dat hij veel hulp had gehad van haar uitstekende notities van Oude Runen.

Het doet mij ook plezier u te kunnen melden dat er nieuwe liefde bloeit. Belinda Broom heeft ondanks de kwellingen van afgelopen jaar nu toch weer liefdesgeluk gevonden bij Daan Thomas. Belinda heeft het afgelopen jaar op Zweinstijn veel strafstudies gehad van de Kragges en is in het laatste gevecht aangevallen door Fenrir Vaalhaar. Hierdoor getekend leek zij het uitgaan te vermijden… _lees verder p 4_

_**Orde van de Feniks begonnen aan wederopbouw Dreuzelweeshuis.**_

_Van onze reporter R.P._

Er word naarstig verder gewerkt aan de dreuzel woningen die geleden hebben onder het regime van Jeweetwel. Vooral in het weeshuis waar hij is opgegroeid, is de schade enorm en de meeste leden van de orde van de Feniks hebben hun aandacht daar nu op gericht.

"Nu de school weer af is, kunnen we die arme weesjes helpen. Ik kan niet geloven hoe erg de dooddoeners hier hebben huisgehouden. De dreuzels blijven maar proberen om het weeshuis weer op te bouwen, maar ze snappen niet welke vloeken er hier zijn geplaatst om hen tegen te werken, Jeweetwel moet echt een hekel aan deze plaats gehad hebben." Aldus Molly Wemel. Zij en Arthur Wemel worden de laatste tijd zelden samen gezien en uw reporter vraagt zich af of de druk van de afgelopen maanden niet te zwaar is geweest op dit huwelijk. Heel de familie heeft heldhaftig gevochten en ze zijn er niet allemaal zonder kleerscheuren uitgekomen. De oudste zoon, Bill Wemel, is voor het leven getekend door zijn gevecht met Vaalhaar. Eén van hun andere zonen is ook ernstig gewond geraakt en mist daardoor een oor en hun dochter nam actief deel aan het verzet tegen de leraren het afgelopen schooljaar, waardoor ze erg in de kijker liep en haar veiligheid op het spel stond. Als ouders moet het afgelopen jaar voor Arthur en Molly Wemel erg zwaar geweest zijn, wat erg belastend kan zijn voor zelfs de beste relaties en… _lees verder p5_

"Waar bemoeien ze zich toch allemaal mee?" snauwde Hermelien toen ze de twee artikels had gelezen. "Wie is die reporter? G.F.? Het is vast een pseudoniem. Harry, Ron, werkelijk, kunnen jullie niet op je woorden letten, straks weet iedereen van de Sluipwegwijzer."

Ze zaten aan de ontbijttafel en toen Hermelien door de Grote Zaal keek, zag ze dat zij niet de enigen waren die de krant s'ochtends lazen. Verschillende leerlingen keken hun richting uit, voornamelijk naar Daan en Belinda, maar ook naar Hermelien, Harry, Ron en Marcel.

-"Wel, ons geheim is bekend nu, wij zijn de daders," zei George.

-"Al wist iedereen dat natuurlijk al, want ze doen zelfs niet de moeite om ons aan te staren," antwoordde Fred.

George begon zijn tweelingbroer goedmoedig in de ribben te porren: "Jij hebt de aandacht die je wou gisteravond al gekregen, laat nu even de anderen in de schijnwerpers staan." Ze keken beiden vluchtig in haar richting na deze woorden.

Hermelien was nog steeds stoom aan het aflaten: "R.P. dat is Rita Pulpers natuurlijk, die doet niets liever dan zulke onzinnigheden verkopen. Ik had haar beter in die jampot gehouden." Ze zag een paar verbaasde gezichten opkijken en ze hoorde iemand vragend "Jampot?" murmelen. Hermelien besefte plots dat ze zelf ook wel op haar woorden mocht letten en ze sprak gauw verder: "Heb je gezien wat er over jouw ouders wordt geschreven Ron? Wat een nonsens toch."

Ron knikte: "Pa is druk op het ministerie, er zijn een heleboel dreuzels die hebben geleden onder de oorlog, vooral in V...Voldemorts geboortedorp. En ze hebben geeneens een idee waarom het bij hen het afgelopen jaar zo verschrikkelijk was. En ma wil gewoon meewerken om de dreuzels hun weeshuis op te bouwen, in plaats van thuis te zitten en anderen het werk te laten doen."

Vanuit haar ooghoek zag Hermelien hoe Regina Valster probeerde onopvallend mee te luisteren, dus stond ze op en nam haar boeken bij elkaar. "Kom, het is tijd voor Toverdranken, pak jullie spullen jongens."

De volgende dagen vervielen al snel in een monotone routine. In de gangen werd ze vaak nagestaard, ook als ze alleen op weg was naar één van haar lessen. Eén van de oorzaken leek haar het feit dat ze haast om de 2 dagen in de dagelijkse column van de Ochtendprofeet werd vermeld, net iets minder vaak dan Harry, Marcel en Ron, maar vaker dan al de rest. Ze was er wel zeker van de GF een meisje moest zijn, een Griffoendor misschien? **G**rif**F**oendor? Nee, dat was te voor de hand liggend. Voor de rest ging het leven op Zweinstijn gezapig zijn gangetje tot Hermelien haar wekelijkse brief van haar ouders kreeg.

"Dat is toch niet te geloven," klaagde ze tegen Ron en Harry,"ze denken dat ik amper studeer en enkel maar plezier zit te maken en grappen uit te halen. Dat rot artikel ook. Het feit dat Fred mijn notities heeft geleend had helemaal niets te maken met die streek die ze hebben uitgehaald met de schoolborden."

"Lezen je ouders de Ochtendprofeet?"

"Ze hebben een abonnement genomen zodat ze op de hoogte blijven van de tovenaarswereld. Zo zijn ze zeker dat ik geen informatie achterhoud voor hen." Hermelien kreeg een brok in de keel als ze er aan dacht hoe weinig haar ouders haar nog vertrouwden.

"Ze vragen ook naar jouw ouders, Ron," zei ze na een korte pauze, "ze geloven toch niet wat die tang van een Pulpers heeft geschreven hoop ik?" Ze las de brief verder door en kreeg plots een woeste uitdrukking op haar gezicht. "Nu is het GENOEG, ik ga hen direct antwoorden. Hier schrijven ze," en Hermelien gebaarde naar een deel van de brief, "dat Rita Pulpers contact met hen heeft opgenomen met de vraag of ze wat over mijn jeugd zouden willen vertellen. Wat wil ze in hemelsnaam doen, nog een snertboek uitbrengen zoals dat over Perkamentus? Ze wil me gewoon terug pakken voor de chantage," zei ze door opeengeklemde tanden.

"Chantage? Wie had dat durven denken van jou?"

"Vertel er ons alles van! Wie, wat, waar, waarom, wanneer, hoe vaak, met hoeveel, hoe lang, hoe kort, hoe groot, hoe klein?"

Ze keek op en zag Fred en George zitten die waren aangeschoven terwijl ze in haar brief verdiept was. Ze negeerde hen en hun tweestemmig gebabbel en las snel verder.

"Pulpers wil een boek schrijven over de oorlog met Harry, Ron en mij als spilfiguur, althans, dat beweert ze in de brief aan mijn ouders," zei Hermelien. "Kan dat mens ons niet gewoon met rust laten? Zou het niet fantastisch zijn om eens een dagje helemaal NIET in de belangstelling te staan?" Hermelien voelde de boosheid wegebben en moedeloosheid kwam er voor in de plaats. Fred gaf enkele goedmoedige klopjes op haar schouder en Harry keek haar meelevend aan. "Altijd nagestaard worden, het gefluister achter ons in de gangen en nu moeten we nog opletten wat we zeggen in onze eigen leerlingenkamer."

"Blijf je er bij dat het een Griffoendor is die die artikels schrijft?" vroeg Harry haar. Ginny leunde dichter naar hem toe en hij sloeg zijn arm om haar. De verhouding van Harry en Ginny was één van de vaste stokpaardjes van de auteur en het was voor geen van beiden een aangename ervaring.

"Natuurlijk, sommige citaten komen recht uit de leerlingenkamer," antwoordde ze hen terwijl ze haar spullen bij elkaar raapte om een rustig hoekje op te zoeken om haar ouders te kunnen antwoorden.

Met een schok werd Hermelien wakker. Ze had weer een nachtmerrie gehad, maar ze was gewekt door iets… Met troebele ogen keek ze rond en ze zag een uil op haar bed zitten.

"Gelukkige verjaardag," hoorde ze Ginny's ietwat stuurse stem zeggen. "Ik werd gewekt door dat stuk verdriet van een uil die tegen het venster stond te tikken met een brief voor jou. Stomme verenbaal, kon hij nu gewoon niet wachten tot aan het ontbijt?" ging ze verder terwijl ze weer onder haar dekens kroop, mompelend. "Wie is er nu zo vroeg wakker als het weekend is."

Hermelien was ondertussen klaarwakker. De uil was van haar ouders. Het arme dier kwam helemaal van Australië, natuurlijk wachtte die niet tot ze aan de ontbijttafel zat. Ze gaf hem wat hapjes van Ginny's voorraadje en maakte de brief los. Ze las hem vluchtig en was blij dat haar ouders haar blijkbaar geloofden en niet het artikel van de Profeet. Ze vroegen wel nog naar de schade die er was opgelopen bij de Dreuzels. Blijkbaar hadden ze ginder in Australië niet helemaal beseft hoe erg Dreuzel Engeland onder het regime van Voldemort had geleden. Ze wilden alles weten van Molly's werk en de vooruitgang van het weeshuis en de andere plaatsen waar de dooddoeners hadden huisgehouden. Hermelien stak de brief terug in de enveloppe om hem 's avonds te beantwoorden. Ze keek naar de stapel cadeau's aan het voeteinde van haar bed. Er lag veel meer dan andere jaren, besefte ze. Tussen de stapel zag ze kaartjes met namen van mensen die ze helemaal niet kende. Ze keek op en zag Parvati aan de overkant van de kamer nieuwsgierig kijken.

"Ik snap het niet, waarom krijg ik cadeau's van mensen die ik niet ken?"

"Je bent beroemd nu, in plaats van berucht. Dit is in elk geval beter dan brieven vol Fisteldistelpus bij het ontbijt " Parvati gniffelde even bij het zien van Hermeliens geschokte gezicht. "Zelfs _Heks en Haard_ is nu vol lof over jou, ondanks dat eerdere artikel in het vierde jaar," ging Parvati verder. "Ze gaan Gina Faux aannemen als vaste verslaggeefster."

-"Ja, om _een beter inzicht te krijgen in de heldinnen hun levens_," zei Belinda bitter.

-"Gina Faux? G.F. van de _Ochtendprofeet_?" vroeg Hermelien. De anderen knikten, duidelijk bang voor nog meer verlies van privacy.

"Ach, bekijk het van de zonnige kant," probeerde Parvati luchtig te klinken, "Je krijgt in ieder geval een berg cadeau's nu, ter compensatie."

Ginny had haar pogingen om verder te slapen opgegeven en kwam bij Hermelien op bed zitten, haar ogen nog steeds minieme spleetjes. Ze keek verbaasd naar de berg. "IkdenkdatdatvanFredisdaar" murmelde ze zacht. Hermelien glimlachte. Ginny was dan wel een lichte slaper, 's ochtends was ze niet snel uit bed te krijgen en ze had soms een ochtendhumeur dat tot na de middag duurde. Nieuwsgierig greep ze naar het knal oranje pakje, dat vol stond met het logo van Tovertweeling Topfopshop.

"Waarom denk je dat dat van Fred is? Het kan net zo goed van Ron zijn, of iemand anders die iets uit hun winkel heeft gekocht."

"Ron heeft dat boek daar gestuurd, ik herken zijn pakpapier en iedereen die je een beetje kent weet dat je de spullen uit hun winkel niet gauw zult gebruiken."

Hermelien bleef stil zitten, met het doosje op haar schoot. "Maak het nu open!" porde Ginny haar aan, die blijkbaar wakkerder werd met de minuut. Hermelien opende het en in het doosje zat een kaartje en een button. Op de button stond '140 dagen Vollie Vrij!' en toen Hermelien de voorkant aanraakte met haar vinger begon hij miniatuur vuurwerk af te vuren. Verschillende meisjes in de kamer gaven gilletjes van opwinding toen er een miniatuur sparkelend gouden leeuwtje door de kamer zoefde voor het oploste in het niets. Niet begrijpend keek Hermelien naar de button en besloot toen het kaartje te lezen.

_Vandaag zal je één dagje niet in de belangstelling staan, net zoals je wou._

_Gelukkige verjaardag,_

_Liefs, Fred._

Hermelien voelde de warmte van haar hals naar boven kruipen bij de laatste woorden terwijl ze zich afvroeg wat hij bedoelde. Ze stak de button in haar zak en maakte de rest van haar geschenken open. Het waren voornamelijk boeken. Hier en daar zat er iets ander tussen, haar ouders hadden haar een pak opgestuurd met enkele artefacten van Australië die beschilderd waren met onbekende runen, haar handen jeukten al om aan de vertaling te beginnen. Hermelien was blij dat ze duidelijk moeite hadden gedaan voor haar. Ze was blijkbaar langzaam maar zeker weer in de gratie aan het komen.

Nadat ze haar cadeau's had opengemaakt ging ze samen met Ginny naar beneden, de leerlingenkamer in. Ze keek verbaasd op toen ze overal slingers zag hangen, met hier en daar een spandoek '140 dagen Vollie Vrij!'. Over de tafels lagen buttons verspreid zoals Hermelien er één had en verschillende leerlingen hadden er al één opgespeld en tikten er speels met hun vinger tegen. Ginny sprak op een toon die het midden hield tussen trots en schaamte: "Als dit niet het werk is van een Wemel verf ik mijn haar geel" Ze keken allebei rond maar zagen nergens een spoor van Fred of George. Harry en Ron kwamen grijnzend op hen afgelopen, elk al van een button voorzien.

"Goedemorgen," zei Harry en gaf een snelle kus aan Ginny, "Gelukkige verjaardag Hermelien," ging hij verder terwijl hij naar haar draaide en haar even omhelsde voor hij zijn arm weer om Ginny sloeg. "Beter dan je afgelopen verjaardag, vind je niet?"

"Veel beter," grijnsde ze, "bedankt voor de boeken, je hebt me veel te veel gegeven". Hermelien bloosde een beetje, Harry had haar een complete set van 7 boeken gegeven. Andere jaren gaf hij haar een boek dat over een onderwerp ging dat bij haar vakken aansloot, maar dit jaar was het compleet anders.

"Ik vond dat je maar eens wat ontspannende lectuur moest hebben, je hebt afgelopen jaar geen tijd gehad voor 'licht leesvoer'," glimlachte hij, "en afgelopen jaar heb ik je niets kunnen geven, een voortvluchtige kan moeilijk Goudgrijp binnenwandelen…" zijn stem stierf weg toen hij besefte dat ze dat net wél hadden gedaan en ze moesten alle 4 lachen. "Nu ja, ik heb er toen niet meteen aan gedacht om even wat geld op te nemen uit mijn kluis," knipoogde hij.

Hermelien draaide haar om naar Ron en schoorvoetend gaf hij haar ook een omhelzing. "Fijne verjaardag, Hermelien," zei hij en liet haar weer los.

"Bedankt, Ron."

Na een korte pauze zei Ginny "Laten we gaan ontbijten, dit zou nog wel eens een interessante dag kunnen worden." Terwijl ze langs één van de tafels passeerde, nam ze een button en speldde ze die op. Ze tikte tegen de voorkant met haar vinger en ze hoorden Foppe's stem het liedje zingen dat hij zo vaak had gezongen nadat Voldemort verslagen was.

"_We hebben ze in de pan gehakt en Potter is van goud!_

_Stop Vollie onder de zoden en zet het Boterbier koud!"_

Alle 4 gniffelden ze bij het verlaten van de leerlingenkamer.

Terwijl ze door de gangen naar de Grote Zaal liepen zagen ze steeds meer tekenen van festiviteit. In de Grote Zaal zelf was het echter het duidelijkst, de leraren hadden boven de oppertafel een spandoek hangen: 'Het is feest als Vollie weg is!' en boven de Zwadderaars tafel hing er één in alle kleuren van de regenboog dat de tijd aftikte: '140 dagen, 3 uur, 23 minuten en 4 seconden sinds we de laatste Duistere Tovenaar hebben verslagen!' Terwijl Hermelien er naar keek tikten de seconden op het spandoek netjes verder. Verschillende Zwadderaars waren duidelijk niet blij om onder het spandoek te moeten zitten. Hermelien keek naar professor Anderling en zag dat ze het met een soort grimmig genoegen zat aan te kijken, duidelijk niet van plan er iets aan te doen. Het schoolhoofd was gewoonlijk niet opgezet met frivoliteiten zoals een spontaan 'overwinningsfeestje', maar de dubbele betekenis van het Zwadderich spandoek ontging haar niet en ze leek besloten te hebben het te laten hangen. Het opschrift boven de Zwadderaars was evengoed een waarschuwing aan mensen die zich geroepen voelde om in Voldemorts voetsporen te treden, als een oproep tot feesten. Blijkbaar was professor Anderling nog steeds lichtjes rancuneus over hun gedrag bij de eindstrijd. Ze leek zich er bij neergelegd te hebben dat ze de feestelijke sfeer maar moest verdragen als de zwadderaars daardoor nog eens herinnerd werden aan waar hun loyaliteit zou moeten liggen.

Op alle tafels lagen buttons zoals Hermelien er één had gekregen die ochtend en vele leerlingen hadden hem al opgespeld en demonstreerden enthousiast aan de anderen hoe het werkte. Hermelien en Ginny namen plaats naast Harry en Ron en Ginny zei stralend hoe fijn het was om weer zo veel leerlingen plezier te zien hebben. Harry keek even wat duisterder, het besef hoe erg het op Zweinstein geweest was, stak hem soms wat. Hij voelde zich er schuldig over. Ginny keek hem aan en fluisterde enkele dingen in zijn oor en hij keek weer wat vrolijker. Ron probeerde hardnekkig die uitwisseling niet te zien. Ginny had hem al eens aangesproken op zijn bemoeizucht. Het 'gesprekje' was afgelopen met Bibberknieën voor Ron en de verzekering dat hij haar en Harry niet meer zou lastigvallen. Hij keek weg en zag Luna de Ravenklauw tafel verlaten en zonder nog naar zijn ontbijt om te kijken liep hij haar achterna. Hermelien zag nog net hoe Luna dromerig glimlachend naar hem opkeek voor ze door de deuren verdwenen.

De zaterdag verliep verder in blije stemming. Overal was versiering te zien, hier en daar hoorde je zelfs muziek, zonder dat de bron er van te ontdekken viel. Iedereen leek vol van de sfeer die er in het kasteel hing. Er was wel een feestje geweest na de overwinning op Voldemort, maar er was toen ook nog zo veel vers verdriet geweest. De overwinningsroes die nu over het kasteel hing, was minder zwaar beladen met die pijnlijke verliezen die ze hadden geleden. Tijd had de scherpste kantjes er al wat afgehaald.

In de gangen hadden ze Dennis Krauwel zien wandelen met zijn fototoestel en terwijl hij hier en daar sfeerbeelden maakte was er voor het eerst sinds lange tijd weer een glimlach te zien op zijn gezicht. Hij had haar vol trots de foto's getoond die hij al gemaakt had en op het scherm zag je de leerlingen vrolijk bewegen zoals ze dat later op de afgedrukte foto's zouden doen. Ginny en Harry wandelden verder naar de leerlingenkamer terwijl zij met Dennis naar de foto's aan het kijken was. Eén van de foto's was van Ron en Luna in een nis waar ze erg gezellig samen zaten. Ze glimlachte en besefte plots dat het haar niet echt meer dwarszat dat hij haar had laten staan. Na haar gesprekje wandelde ze verder tot ze Dennis hoorde roepen. Ze draaide zich om en hij verraste haar door een foto van haar te trekken. Hij lachte een beetje schaapachtig en Hermelien kon niet anders dan glimlachen en verder te stappen. Het was gewoon te fijn om die donkere blik even niet in zijn ogen te zien, ze had echt geen zin om hem de mantel uit te vegen voor een snapshot. Voor ze de hoek om ging zag ze nog net hoe Regina Valster een gesprekje begon met Dennis.

Tegen 's avonds had ze nog steeds geen spoor gezien van Fred of George. Ze had heel de dag naar Fred uitgekeken om hem te kunnen bedanken. Niet om in zijn blauwe ogen te kunnen kijken, of om die scheve glimlach te zien, of om zijn diepe stem te horen… Nee enkel om hem te bedanken. Maar heel de dag had ze hem nergens kunnen zien en nu stond ze tegen de muur rond te kijken in de leerlingenkamer. Er waren in de loop van de dag tafeltjes bij geplaatst met allemaal zoetigheid en Boterbier op. Het licht was schemeriger dan gewoonlijk en er klonk muziek door de kamer. Ron was aan het praten en lachen met Simon en Marcel aan één van de tafeltjes. Harry zat in een hoekje met Ginny en in verschillende andere hoekjes waren ook koppeltjes te vinden, sommigen waagden zich zelfs aan een dansje op een vrij stukje in de buurt van de bron van de muziek. Daan en Belinda waren niet te zien tot Hermeliens verbazing.

Ze liep naar één van de tafeltjes om een boterbier te nemen toen er iemand dicht tegen haar kwam staan. "Wat vind je van mijn verrassing?" fluisterde hij in haar oor. Ze draaide zich om en stond oog in oog met Fred. Hij stond zo dicht tegen haar dat ze verrast een stap achteruit zette en bijna struikelde. "Voorzichtig," zei hij en greep haar bij haar middel. Ze bloosde en keek op. Hij grijnsde: "Wel, ben je vandaag nagestaard?"

"Neen, het was een geweldige dag vandaag. Iedereen was blij en de eerstejaars vergaten zelfs dat ze bang waren van ons. Jullie hebben indrukwekkende bezweringen gedaan. Ik snap niet hoe je er in geslaagd bent dit allemaal klaar te spelen op zo een korte tijd, wat een organisatie talent." Ze klonk echt onder de indruk en ze kon niet anders dan glimlachen toen ze zag hoe trots Fred keek bij haar complimenten.

Hij had zijn handen nog steeds om haar middel geslagen. "Je mag me nu wel loslaten hoor, ik zal echt niet omver vallen," zei Hermelien, terwijl ze alle kanten opkeek behalve in zijn ogen.

"Maar ik heb nog geen kans gehad je te zoenen voor je verjaardag," antwoordde Fred met een lage stem. Hij kwam zo dicht tegen haar staan dat ze de warmte van zijn lichaam voelde op het hare. "En ik dacht toch dat al die moeite een bedankje waard was, op zijn minst een zoentje."

Ze keek op in zijn blauwe ogen en kon haar blik niet meer losmaken. "Dat was vast niet de enige reden," lachte ze een beetje gemaakt. "Jullie hadden vast zin in een feestje en dachten dat elke reden goed was."

Fred negeerde haar opmerking en boog zich dichter naar haar toe, zijn gezicht centimeters van het hare verwijderd. Hermelien slikte, ze had plotseling een droge keel en haar hart sloeg zo luid dat ze het kloppende ritme over heel haar lijf leek te voelen.

"Gelukkige verjaardag," fluisterde hij en streek met zijn lippen over haar mond. Hij trok zich terug en keek haar met een gelukkige en een beetje verdwaasde glimlach aan. Hij wilde zich net opnieuw naar haar toebuigen toen ze beiden verblind werden door een flits. Dennis stond achter hen en keek nieuwsgierig naar het schermpje op zijn fototoestel. Hermelien hoorde Fred tussen zijn tanden verwensingen mompelen, duidelijk niet blij met de onderbreking.

"Wat waren jullie aan het doen?" vroeg Dennis na enkele seconden met een lichte blos op zijn wangen.

"Gewoon aan het praten, tot jij ons zo ruw onderbrak," antwoordde Fred een beetje bot.

"Fred!" riep Hermelien uit, klaar om hem de les te spellen, maar de aanblik op Dennis' gezicht stopte haar.

"Dat is niet wat jullie hier doen," zei hij met een slome grijns, nog steeds met rode wangen.

Fred nam het toestel uit zijn handen en keek naar het scherm. Op de foto was hij niet alleen Hermelien aan het kussen, zijn handen zwierven ook nog over heel haar lichaam, van haar heupen naar het onderste deel van haar rug, door haar haren en weer naar haar heupen. De Hermelien op de foto leek niet te kunnen kiezen tussen wegstappen of Fred vast te grijpen en dus deed ze afwisselend beide. Hermelien keek verbaasd naar het schermpje en voelde de hitte acuut naar haar wangen stijgen. Ze was er zeker van dat ze zo rood als een biet was.

"Nou, ik… eh, ik ga maar eens gaan slapen, … euhm, het was erg vroeg vanochtend enne, ehm, bedankt Fred, voor het cadeau,"zei ze stotterend en voor Fred of Dennis nog iets konden zeggen was ze weg de trappen op naar de meisjeskamers.

_Reviews zijn altijd welkom en erg geapprecieerd. ;)_


End file.
